


Coffee for tired eyes and an egoistic heart

by faithdc15



Series: BATFLASH ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Barry Allen, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: Coffee shop/ Hospital AU wherein Bruce is considered one of the best neurosurgeons in Gotham city and Barry is working at a small coffee shop beside the hospital.





	Coffee for tired eyes and an egoistic heart

Bruce Wayne has been working for 30 hours straight, having performed two successful surgery for over 10 hours almost made him lose his mind. He just wants to throw everything away and go home to sleep.

Being one of the most well-known and best in the medical field sure comes with a price. Sure he likes the way those medical interns greet him with respect and it fills the void inside his egoistic little heart, but he thinks if he spends another hour inside the hospital, he sure as hell will start to have a mental breakdown in front of everyone.

He checks his watch and realizes that he still have a few minutes to kill before seeing another patient. His stomach grumbled and he tries to recall when was the last time he had eaten before beginning those two surgeries. He hastily went to his office to grab his wallet before heading out to grab some food.

\---

Barry Allen was late again and his manager, Arthur was slowly starting to get annoyed at him for hearing the same story over and over again for why he was late.  
He squirmed uncomfortably under Arthur’s intense gaze while he was lecturing him for the nth time on why he should just take a cab instead of the bus on the way to work.  
“I swear on your life, Barry...” Arthur started out, his voice thick with seriousness and anger.

“If you’re late again, you’re fired. Got that, kid?”

Barry wanted to say to Arthur that he wasn’t 18 anymore, he’s 24years old for goodness sake. But one look at Arthur’s irritated face made him look down and he mumbled an apology.

“You’re working on double shifts today, Barry. Get to work.” Barry groaned mentally but quickly put his apron and headed to the counter to take people’s order. 

“Hi, welcome to Atlantic Café, what’s your order?” Barry manages to make his voice into a cheerful one but it’s hard especially since this is his 3rd time being late this week and with his dad losing hope of ever getting out of prison, made him more grumpy and sad than he intends to be. 

“Yeah, that will be 3 dollars. Thanks please wait on your right side for your coffee. Have a good day, Ma’am” the blonde girl smiled warmly at him and tipped him a dollar before leaving. 

Barry sighed to himself when a man, in his early 40s entered the coffee shop. 

Oh. It was that doctor from Gotham Hospital.  
Doctor Wayne, one of the best neurosurgeons, hastily walk towards him---or the counter and rubbed his tired eyes before looking at the menu. The doctor looks very tired and judging from his passive expression, hasn’t had much sleep. Still, for someone who had hit the forty year old mark, Doctor Wayne still looks attractive and masculine. 

Barry knows that he needs to greet the man in front of him before asking his order but he was simply a deer caught in the headlights. He blushes, more out of shame than anything, even though Doctor Wayne wasn’t even looking at him and seemed more transfix at the menu.

“I’ll have a large cup of black coffee and a bagel please.” Finally, his tired eyes met Barry’s nervous ones.

Barry nodded and told his co-worker, the order.  
“Would you want your bagel to be heated, doctor?” Barry bit his lip and the doctor’s gaze dropped to Barry’s lips before nodding his head 

“Five dollars.” He meekly said and he was surprise that Doctor Wayne heard him.

“Uh, go to the right side to claim your order. Have a good day, Doctor.” Barry for once, formed a complete sentence (he thinks) and the doctor offered him a kind smile. 

“See you around, kid.” Doctor Wayne manage to say to him before leaving the coffee shop. 

Barry let his gaze follow the doctor until he was out of sight. 

\---

Bruce silently cheered to himself when he realize that it was his day off tomorrow. He can’t wait to sleep and watch reruns of some reality TV show and munch on buttered popcorn the whole day. 

“Good night, Dr Wayne.” An intern said to him before he stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to the parking lot. 

He politely nodded at him and turn around to walk and stop straight in front of his black Bugatti. 

It was perfect for him, Bruce thinks. He likes the way his fellow doctors seemed to be in awe when he first bought it and how the interns admired on how rich he truly is. 

He quickly got in and tossed his black bag into the passenger side before shutting the door. 

Bruce decided to make a quick stop from the grocery to pick up some food and supplies. There’s this grocery shop that’s near to his penthouse, just a few blocks away and he is pretty sure that half of the things inside his fridge is already passed the expiry date. Besides, he hasn’t remember when was the last time he ate a home cooked meal instead of ordering take out in various restaurants. 

He took a shopping cart and went straight for the wine aisle. Bruce was contemplating if he would buy two Jack Daniels when he saw a familiar face. 

It was that guy from the coffee shop. He was dress in a black shirt and grey sweatpants. Bruce’s eyes saw a hint of cheddar cheese and a loaf of bread in the guy’s shopping cart when he met the boy’s gaze. 

Bruce doesn’t know if he should smile or wave so he offered a polite nod.  
The boy cautiously walk towards him and looks like he is contemplating whether to acknowledge or start a friendly small talk. 

“Hi Doctor.” Bruce tried so hard not to huff but judging from the blush that was spreading from the guy’s cheeks, and a hint of embarrassment from the guy’s brown eyes, he realize that he in fact, did huff. 

“Call me Bruce.”

The guy nodded and averted his eyes towards the red wine that was in front of him. 

“And you are?” Bruce questioned while rubbing his eyes. Gosh, he really needed to sleep. 

“Oh sorry. Barry Allen, sir.” Sir, huh he likes that a lot. 

“Nice to meet you, Barry.” Barry for the first time, gave him a real smile. 

He then finds that he likes the way Barry’s eyes wrinkled when he smiled and a warm feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

“So, busy day?” Barry manage to start a conversation when he pointed towards two Jack Daniels inside Bruce’s shopping cart and he just shrug.

“I haven’t had a decent amount of sleep these past few weeks.” Bruce confessed and wants nothing more than to lie down on his comfortable bed and get at least 8 hours of sleep.

“Well, at least they pay you enough?” it sounded more of a question rather than a statement and that made Bruce chuckle.

“Yeah, the only good thing from being a doctor.” And also being respected and envied by everyone but he didn’t tell Barry that. 

They both walk side by side towards the checkout counter.

“Also the fact you save lives, Doctor Wayne.” Barry said casually while he picked up a cosmopolitan magazine.  
“Yes that is probably the most rewarding part of being a doctor is to save someone’s life.” And the attention, Bruce thought.

“But if you spent years of performing countless of surgeries and practically lives inside the hospital, you might find yourself being completely…” isolated, Bruce thinks. 

Barry drop the magazine back on the stand, his attention is now focus on Bruce and on what he was about to say but before Bruce can finish the sentence, it was his turn at the till. 

\---

Barry was now on the bus, and seated next to him were two grocery bags that was full of microwave heated dinners, cheddar cheese, a loaf of bread, and a few alcoholic drinks. 

He got off from his stop carrying his two grocery bags while walking his way back to his shitty apartment. 

It wasn’t that bad, except for a few things: The hot water would sometimes ran out, he needs to double tap the light switch inside the kitchen, and his single bed wasn’t really that comfortable anymore because he doesn’t have any time changing his sheets. 

Barry used to have two jobs: one was working as a barista and a cashier in the coffee shop and the other one was working at a crime lab. But, he couldn’t bare working for two jobs since sleep is practically his middle name so he quit working at the crime lab and work full time at the coffee shop beside Gotham Hospital. 

Barry hated hospitals ever since he saw the body of his lifeless mother inside those four white walls then again, a few years later when he was badly beaten up and needed stitching because he stumbled in the wrong side of the neighbourhood. He was fortunate enough to not get too sick so that he wouldn’t have to go to any hospitals. As his mind began to get occupied with hospital related stuff, he suddenly remembered Doctor Wayne and their little run in inside the grocery shop.  
He placed the grocery bags on top of the kitchen counter and made his way inside his bedroom. 

Now, Barry Allen doesn’t get too awkward even though he already is but if he does, it’s usually because of a small crush. Barry shook away those thoughts and took off his shoes before lying down on his bed. He groaned when it made a squeaky noise, implying that it was old and worn out. 

He close his eyes and tried not to think of Doctor Wayne.

He didn’t think of him for the rest of the night.  
\---

“Doctor, Faith Miller is assign to you this whole week.” Doctor Diana Prince, head of surgery informed Bruce during one of their weekly meetings. 

All senior residents at Gotham Hospital is required to have weekly meetings in order to make sure that things are going smoothly and the hospital’s name would live to people’s expectations. Other than that, they held meetings for them to discuss the rotations of the medical interns. 

“The redhead one?” Clark Kent, one of the best internal surgeons asked while sipping his coffee. 

Diana nodded while glancing at the white folder containing information’s of the medical interns.

“It says here that she is the top of the class.” She seemed proud when reading this but Bruce rolled his eyes.  
“Just because someone is at the top of their class doesn’t mean that she would do well here. Remember the girl a few years ago? The blonde one?”

“Jenny?” Clark said while adjusting his glasses

“Yeah. She was also the top of the class but when I told her to hook up the IV she suddenly froze and seemed to not understand a simple instruction. Then she dropped out of the internship a few days after.” Bruce mockingly said while Diana furrowed her eyebrows.

“You made her nervous, Doctor Wayne”  
“You make everyone nervous” Clark muttered but Bruce smirked at him

“They said she was the top of the class so I expected her to be on her very best.” He cocked his head slightly while looking at Clark who just so happens to shrug  
“Let’s just hope that Faith Miller here doesn’t get too intimidated by you.” 

“Let’s hope not” Bruce said though he hoped that Faith would also fail in order to make his persona more intimidating and respectful than before. 

The meeting continued for another hour before they ended.

As Bruce was walking his way back to his office to grab his wallet, Diana called after him.

“Yes, Doctor Prince?” 

“The other senior residents and I are going out for drinks tonight. Want to join, Doctor Wayne?” she offered and gave him a genuine hopeful smile. 

It wasn’t like she was flirting with him. Diana Prince has always had a way with her words that makes everyone like her. She is the only person, beside Doctor Henry Clark who Bruce truly likes and may even consider a friend. 

“I don’t know” Bruce trailed off and Diana gave him a look that makes her slightly irresistible. 

“Even for an hour?” she offered and Bruce shrug  
“I’ll think about it, okay?” he said and Diana reluctantly agreed.

“I’ll text you the name of the bar” she turn around but not before saying that he needs to cut some slack and take a break from all his work.  
Bruce mentally agreed.

 

It was one of the most stressful days in Bruce Wayne’s life. For starters, he skipped having his lunch and coffee break because one of the surgeons fucking messed up and he needed to fix it. Two, one of the two medical interns assigned to him cannot remember the prescription to give to his patient, and lastly, one of his patients died during surgery.

He was now leaning outside of the hospital wall, a numb feeling passes through his entire body. He was holding a cigarette stick in his hand and a lighter in the other but he couldn’t bear to light it up. 

If there was one thing he hated most about being a doctor, is when he couldn’t save the life of one of his patients. He and the other surgeons had done everything well but when the patients heartbeat started to slow down, he knew that his patient wouldn’t make it.  
He is the best neurosurgeon in Gotham and now he feels like he was a failure. A patient never dies when he is in charge but it seemed like luck wasn’t on his side today.

“It’s not your fault”  
Clark’s voice echoed through his mind. No, it wasn’t his fault, things happen like this all the time. His conceited heart is just taking a few minutes to recover then he will be okay again. 

He wanted to go home but he knows that there are a few paperwork that still needed to be done. He could leave it to one of the interns but he couldn’t trust them again, knowing what had happened earlier almost made him crazy ass mad. How the fuck can you forget the name of the prescription?? The lanky guy intern was already holding the book and some of his notes and yet he still couldn’t remember.

His thoughts were interrupted by Barry, who is holding a large cup of coffee and a small paper bag

“Hi” he softly greeted Bruce.

“Hello, Barry.” Bruce’s tone was formal and he tucked the lighter and the cigarettes back in his white coat. 

“I just, well… uh” Barry was stumbling at his words and his cheeks turned crimson red. 

Bruce tried to suppress a smile

“Uh, you seem a little stress and I thought that you deserve a break” Barry finally manage to say while offering Bruce the cup of coffee and the small paper bag. Bruce hesitantly took it. He peered inside the paper bag and the smell of freshly baked bagels hit his nostrils that made his stomach grumbled.

“Inside are two fresh bagels and it’s on the house” Barry proudly said

There was something about Barry that made Bruce feel all warm and comfortable. Even just for a few minutes, he seemed to forget about his stressful day when looking at the young guy in front of him. 

“This is nice of you, Barry. Thank you.” 

Barry nodded and leaned next to his side.  
“You know, I heard that talking helps. If you have like, have a problem…” Bruce took a sip of his coffee, took a one look at Barry before reluctantly opening up.

Now, Bruce Wayne is not the type of person that would suddenly just vent towards another one, especially if he isn’t his close friends or family. He doesn’t even know who Barry Allen is, all he knows is that he works at the Atlantic Café beside Gotham Hospital, is attractive, and knows how to look awkward and approachable at the same time.

But that day, they started talking. It was when he was down to his last bite of his bagel, that Bruce finished opening up to Barry. 

“I’m sorry to hear your patient died.” Barry smiles at him in sympathy and all Bruce could do was shrug.

“Uh, it wasn’t your fault, you know? Sometimes we can’t control things that happen and all we could is accept and move on.” Barry gave Bruce a quick pat on the shoulder and he seemed to relax momentarily. 

“I know, just wish I could’ve done things differently, you know?” because Bruce thinks that the reason why the surgery was unsuccessful because his mind was a mess--- it is still a mess. He doesn’t like to work in under a lot of stress and pressure. 

He thinks that if he could’ve just take a few extra minutes to breathe and try to catch his break instead of screaming at the intern, then he could’ve cleared his head and be mentally prepared for the surgery.

“Don’t blame yourself, Doc. You’re one of the best doctors here in Gotham city.” This little pep talk that Barry said seemed to shoot right through Bruce’s egoistic, black heart and that seemed to be enough; for now.

“Thanks for listening, Barry.” He offered Barry a kind smile, the kind of smile he offers whenever his patients were a child.

“If you ever need someone to vent out to, you know where to look for me” Barry pointed his hand towards the coffee shop and Bruce chuckled in response. 

Barry looks like he was about to say something but then Doctor Prince called him  
“Doctor, the offer still stands” Diana smiled warmly at him and her gaze shifted from his to Barry. 

“Oh, forgive me I didn’t know you got some company.” Bruce looked at Barry who seem uncomfortable and shifted slightly away from them. 

“Ah yes, this is Barry the guy who works from Atlantic Café. Barry, this is Diana Prince, Head of Surgery.”  
“Nice to meet you, Barry.” Diana smiled at Barry then shook his hand while Barry seemed to be at lost for words. 

“Anyway, you coming Bruce? Or do I have to practically drag you away?” Diana said in a teasing voice which made him laugh.

It feels good to fucking laugh after a long stressful day.

“Fine, give me a few minutes.” Diana smiled triumphantly and winked at him.

“Meet you at the parking lot!” her attention was now fix on Barry who seemed to be standing there, dumbfounded.

“Nice meeting you by the way” she said then walked away from the both of them. 

Bruce’s watch as her figure disappeared, her high ponytail swinging from every step she took and when he turn towards Barry, he found the kid as red as ever.

“You okay?” he asked and Barry meekly nodded

“Uh, have to go. Bye” Barry quickly said before walking away from Bruce who stood there, confused and a little cold.

\---

Barry Allen feels like he was about to die from sheer embarrassment. As he was cleaning up the tables inside the coffee shop, his mind can’t help but wonder to Doctor Wayne. Of course the doctor would go for someone who is equally successful and attractive as Bruce. Barry wanted to slap himself for thinking that he would actually had a chance.

He force himself to try and think of anything else besides Doctor Wayne and Doctor Prince but whatever he does, no matter how hard he keeps himself busy, he can’t help but think if Doctor Prince is now comforting Bruce or if she is already kissing him.

“Barry!” 

Barry slightly jumped and turn to look at Victor, one of the other employees in Atlantic Café. 

“I said if you wouldn’t mind locking up tonight? I need to blow off some steam” he wasn’t that close with Victor because the guy always keeps to himself and never hangs out with the other employees after work. Still, Victor tries to be polite with the other employees, including Barry.

“You all right?” Barry ask and he expects not to be answered by Victor but he was surprise when the guy shook his head.

“No, I was actually planning to go this bar downtown, wanna come?” he offered while taking off his apron and tossing it over the counter. 

Barry scratch the back of his neck and look at the clock, it was around 10:00pm but the closing time was 12am. He scan the deserted coffee shop and looks at Victor who crosses his arms.

“Well?”

“Arthur would kill me if I would abandon my shift.” Barry pouted at Victor who was already walking towards the door.

“Suit yourself, man. Bye.” 

\---

Bruce takes a sip of his scotch and set it down on the wooden table. He was seated next to Diana and Clark who was talking rather fondly over this one medical intern who seemed to do very well on the first shift. They’ve chosen a booth that was far from the dance floor so they can have privacy. 

There were about seven of them and from the looks of it, they all seemed to be glad to get away from the hospital and just unwind for a bit. Bruce’s eyes averted from Diana who was holding a blue margarita in her right hand.

“Hey, Doctor Wayne.” He turn his head towards Doctor Eva Salvatore, from Paediatrics. Has black hair, wears bright red lipstick, and has her hair up into a neat bun. Bruce never talked to her before, and only acknowledges her during conference and in the cafeteria. 

“So how was your day?” Bruce stiffen at her question but relax slightly when he took another sip from his Scotch. 

“The usual, Doctor.” He replied casually, hoping that Doctor Salvatore would just shrug and chat to another doctor.

“I heard one of your interns messed up today.” She said while sipping slightly at her drink.

Bruce was a ticking time bomb and truth be told, he was ready to leave the shitty bar. 

“Haven’t we all messed up when we were interns?” Diana, answered for him and he shot her a thankful glance.

“Oh I remember this one time where I misplaced all of the folders and paper works for Doctor Silvestre. He went ballistic.” Clark chuckled fondly while the other doctors laugh. One by one. All of the doctors shared their awful experience when they used to be interns; everyone except for Bruce because he never made a mistake nor messed up when he was beginning to be a doctor.

“Seems like perfection is a suitable name for you, Doctor Wayne.” Doctor Salvatore said with a hint of interest in her eyes but Bruce just waved her off.  
He stood up but not before throwing a few bills on the table and politely said goodbye to the other doctors.

\---

As Barry was walking to the bus stop, he pulled his jacket closer to his body, and he can’t wait to get home so that he can finally get enough rest. Arthur granted him a day off tomorrow and he plans on visiting his dad again and catching up on sleep. 

He was contemplating whether to visit his Mother’s grave tomorrow when a car noses up the sidewalk and slows to a stop in front of him.

The passenger window rolls down, and Doctor Wayne raise an eyebrow at him

“It’s too cold to walk tonight. Need a lift?”

Barry was standing in the sidewalk, thinking that if he did get inside of the doctors car, then he would just get his hopes up and the possibility of him getting embarrassed again by having stupid feelings over some doctor is ridiculous--- But when the harsh wind suddenly hits his face and a shiver went through his entire body, he reluctantly got in.

Doctor Wayne gave him a small smile before starting up his black Bugatti and driving. The radio was on and some song was playing but Barry didn’t recognize the singer. He looks over to the Doctor who was now wearing a fitting blue long sleeved shirt and black pants, Doctor Wayne’s eyes are focus on the road and he seems humming silently on whatever song it’s playing. 

“So where do you live? I’m guessing you’re quite near in my area since I did see you grocery shopping the other day.” Doctor Wayne started the conversation, stopping his car when the stoplight turn red. He glance over at Barry whose gaze was transfix over to the radio.

“Oh yeah, just a few blocks down and turn right on the grey building.” He quietly spoke and started fidgeting.

Bruce rose an eyebrow but said nothing on why he thinks Barry was in an odd mood today. A few hours ago, he looks fine but now, Barry seemed too quiet.  
The stop light turned green and Bruce continued driving, forcing his gaze to turn away from Barry who was now looking at the passenger’s side window. 

The song shifted, it was now playing some pop music that Bruce doesn’t know the lyrics to but he decided to leave it on; he doesn’t really like uncomfortable silences.  
“So… I didn’t know you had a girl friend.” Barry slapped his mouth and winced. 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows together and turn to Barry who was now blushing furiously. 

“I’m so sorry that seemed to come off as rude and direct I didn’t want to interfere to your private life and here I am acting like one of your really close friend and…” 

Barry was stumbling over word for word all the while he would bop his left leg nervously and that made Bruce rubbed his temple with his right hand. He glance over at Barry who was still talking and he ended up having to place his right hand on Barry’s leg; this seems to immediately shut Barry up and once again, he turned slightly pink from the contact.

“Barry, you’re giving me a headache.” Bruce sighed and all Barry could do was blush.

“I don’t have a girlfriend nor am I in a relationship.” He told Barry who seemed shocked.

So he and Doctor Prince weren’t dating? This seem to make him feel better and once again, this signalled a little hope from his thumping heart. 

“Y-you’re single?” He asked Bruce who nodded.

“For about three years now. Last relationship didn’t worked and it was a messy break up.” Barry is thinking if he should ask on why Bruce’s last relationship didn’t work out when the Doctor spoke.

“She thinks that I’m an asshole and very prideful of my work.” Doctor Wayne seemed to be embarrass for a moment but it’s kind of hard to read the doctor. 

“And do you think you’re prideful, Doctor?” Barry question and he earn a smirk from the doctor.  
“Yes, also very boastful whenever I get the recognition that I truly deserve.” There was a hint of pride in the Doctor’s voice and Barry believes that the Doctor has a big ego. 

“Turn right please.” He requested and the doctor obeyed him.

“Stop right here. This is where I live.” The doctor turn off the ignition and stared at Barry who was unsure if he would get out of the car or stay a little while. 

“You’re quite something, Barry Allen.” The Doctor said fondly at him.

“You, too Doctor Wayne.”  
“I told you to call me Bruce, Barry.” And he put his arms up in surrender.

“Okay. Thanks again for the ride… Bruce.” 

Barry found out that he likes the way his tongue and mouth said every letter to pronounce “Bruce” 

Barry came to a conclusion that there was something about the doctor that makes him feel good about himself. For once he did not consider himself a failure, and because of this revelation, he doesn’t know if he wants to kick or punch himself.

\---

A month has passed and Bruce seemed to follow his every day routine. 

Whenever he gets up, he spends at least 30 minutes on running then he would shower and eat. After that, he would start his shift from work. He would then have his 1 hour break eating at the Atlantic Café shop and if he is too busy, he would drop by whenever he’s about to go home. He loves coffee just as much as he loves visiting Atlantic's employee who is a good soul--- the kind of soul that gives you a warm kind of feeling whenever you see even just a glimpse of their shadow. 

“So let me get this straight.” Barry said in a confused voice one Saturday night inside the coffee shop. He place the coffee mug in front of Bruce and he looked to see if Arthur was still in the back kitchen before taking a seat in front of him. 

“You’re going to Paris for a few days because of a doctor’s convention and you’re sad about it?” Barry’s eyes were wide and he shot him an amused glance.  
“Yes, I am.” Bruce replied calmly before taking a sip of his black coffee.

“Why??” Barry was still in disbelief when he broke down the news. 

“I haven’t had a proper rest for months, Barry. Then in today’s meeting, Doctor Salvatore told us that there was this important convention to be held and there shouldn’t be any excuse for us to not attend. I don’t know, just too tired.” 

Barry shook his head and told him that he was crazy for not wanting to go to Paris.

“I’ve been there a few times, actually. Quite nice.” Bruce told Barry who was still scolding him for being upset to go to France.

“It’s not that fun to go if the sole purpose of going is because of some stupid convention. More fun if I get to spent time with someone I like.” Bruce confessed and he shot Barry a hopeful glance.

He’s been thinking about it for a while. Spending time with Barry these past few weeks made him feel something again. It was the kind of feeling that he gets whenever people would complement him for doing a great job or when he was spending time with his mother when she was still alive. It made him feel good.  
Bruce admits to himself that he was fine living alone, he doesn’t need anyone to fill any space left for his already selfish cruel heart. Sure, he would sometimes fool around with other people but he doesn’t really want to settle down with anyone. Then Barry came along and changed his perspective in life. Whenever he looks at Barry he can see it--- this one look in Barry’s eyes that makes him think that it was okay to make mistakes and be human. 

Bruce adores him just as much as a child adores their favourite toy.

Now, if he can just find the confidence that he always has to ask Barry on a date. 

“Earth to Bruce?” Barry waved his hand around Bruce’s face and giggled.

Bruce immediately snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Sorry?” 

Barry shook his head, a smile threatening to show.  
“You seem distracted. As I was saying before you rudely got distracted by your thoughts.” Barry playfully said and Bruce smiled at him.

“You should still go and I don’t know, maybe….”

“You want to go out sometime?”

\---

Barry almost chocked on his saliva and he looked at Bruce dumbfounded.

“W-what?” He manage to say and all Bruce could do was shrug and place his hand on top of the table, fingers tapping lightly.

“You, me and food? When’s your free day?” Bruce asked him casually and it takes every ounce in Barry to not freak out.

“Oh.” Barry can’t help the warm fuzzy feeling inside the pit of his stomach and he’s pretty sure he was red as a tomato judging by Bruce’s amused look at him

“Sunday.” He mumbled not sure if Bruce heard him.

“Okay want to go out tomorrow? It is Sunday after all. 7pm?” how the heck is Bruce so calm about this? 

“O-okay.” Barry stuttered and he’s pretty sure that he was going to embarrassed himself in front of Bruce tomorrow night but he thinks that it was worth it. He likes spending time with Bruce. 

“Great. See you tomorrow night” Bruce took one last sip in his coffee before standing up and heading towards the door but not before giving him his infamous grin that makes Barry’s heart flutter. 

\---

On Sunday night, Barry started to panic. He was rummaging his closet to find a suitable outfit for his date with Doctor Bruce Wayne. He never imagines himself to be going out with one of the most successful and well-known doctor in their city and he didn’t want to embarrass Bruce if he looks a charity case in his clothes. 

In the end, Barry settles for a plain white t shirt, a dinner jacket, slacks, and black shoes. He looks at himself in his mirror and tried not to groan when he saw his hair looking like a birds nest. He tried to fix it and was about to go look for some gel when he received a text from Bruce.

Oh shit, he is already outside waiting for him. Barry started to get cold feet and was about to pathetically call Bruce to tell him he was sick when he heard a knock. 

Barry opened his apartment door, revealing Bruce who was wearing a dinner jacket and jeans. Judging from Bruce’s dinner jacket, it was designer and looks expensive if you compared it to his dinner jacket which he bought at a thrift store a few months ago.

“You look nice, Barry.” Bruce complimented him while his eyes scan his body up and down before meeting his brown nervous eyes.

“Ready to go?” all Barry could do was nod since didn’t trust his shaky voice.

 

The car ride was filled with comfortable silence while Bob Marley was playing on Bruce’s car radio. All throughout the car ride, he learned that the doctor loves Bob Marley and has always been a fan of him.  
“I collect his albums.” Bruce proudly said before stopping at one five star restaurant in Gotham City. He examined the restaurant’s exterior design and he can see a glimpse of a huge chandelier inside.  
Barry blinks a few times before getting out of the doctor’s Bugatti. A valet greeted them and Bruce gave him his keys. 

“Good evening, Mr Wayne!” a blonde hostess enthusiastically greeted Bruce and showed them their table. 

He examined the design and place of the restaurant. He was right about a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All of the guests were formally dressed and he breathed a sigh of relief because he had made a right decision to properly dress. 

The blonde girl led them to a red secluded booth, giving them enough privacy. They both sat in front of each other.

Soon enough, the waiter gave them their menus and Barry’s eyed went wide.

First of all, he doesn’t know that it was a French restaurant 

Second, he was pretty sure that everything on the menu is expensive

Third, he is figuring a way to not embarrassed Bruce who seemed to be scanning the menu.

A brunette waiter approach them holding a bottle of what appears to be wine and gave them a kind smile.  
“Bonsoir, may I offer you our finest bottle of red wine? Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Chu 1949.” The waiter’s voice was rich with French accent and he looks at Bruce who gave him an approving nod.

The waiter, poured them both a glass.

“May I suggest the chef’s choice for this evening?” Bruce look at Barry, raising an eyebrow and he just shrug.  
It’s not like I can read the menu anyway.

“Chef’s choice it is.” Bruce told the waiter who smiled at him before leaving.

“So…” Barry trailed off, while taking a quick glance at our surroundings and when my eyes shifted towards Bruce, he was giving me an amuse look. 

“This place is amazing.” Barry confessed and it’s true. This has probably the most expensive and luxurious place he has ever been to and no doubt the food here is astounding.

“Yes it is, Barry. I love going here, helps me unwind a bit.” 

There was a few minutes of silence before Barry decided to think of a topic

“I didn’t know you can speak French.” Was the first thing that came out of Barry’s mouth and he immediately winced.

Bruce chuckled lightly.  
“I took French class in high school.”

Oh.

Barry blushed and averted his eyes from Bruce and focus on the massive chandelier that is hanging on the middle of the ceiling. 

It was a few more minutes before the waiter came back, holding two plates.

“Beef bourguignon.” The waiter announce, placing it in front of the both of them. 

“Enjoy” the waiter said but not before giving Barry a wink.

Having dinner with Bruce Wayne isn’t that bad and awkward Barry thought it would be. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. The Doctor must’ve felt he was uncomfortable with the whole fancy dinner thing because Barry wasn’t used to having dinner in a luxury restaurant so Bruce was the one who initiated their conversation.

In between sipping red wine and eating one of the most delicious meals Barry has ever tasted in his life, they shared their life stories. Bruce told him about his childhood while Barry told him about his father in prison. There was a shift of emotions when Barry told Bruce his father and he did catch a glimpse of the doctor’s sympathetic eyes. He didn’t want to ruin their wonderful night by talking about his sadness, he was about to change and talk to Bruce about his favourite ice cream flavour but when the doctor reached out and grab his hand Barry didn’t utter a word and froze.  
He slowly look at Bruce who was offering him kind smile, his brown eyes held an emotion he had never seen before. A blush crept upon his cheeks and he had to bite his lip out of sheer nervousness. Barry can feel his heart thumping loudly against his chest and he doesn’t know if this is a good or bad sign.

“Your bill, sir.” the waiter interrupted their thoughts and he pulled his hand away from Bruce. 

“Mercy” Bruce said as he took out his wallet and gave the waiter his one out of five credit card. The waiter graciously took it and headed off. 

“Did you enjoy the food?” Bruce ask and Barry cleared his throat before replying a simple yes. His thoughts were still messy because of the whole hand touch thing but he decided that the doctor was just comforting him. He need to remind himself to not get too carried away with his feelings towards Bruce.

His feelings… it all made sense now. A shiver went up to Barry’s spine when he realized that he was having strong feelings for the doctor. It wasn’t a simple crush anymore, somehow Bruce Wayne manage to become an important person to his life and when their skin finally came into contact with one another, Barry finally knew, he knew what Bruce Wayne is to his life and it thrilled and terrified him. 

 

As they were waiting for the valet for Bruce’s car, Barry tried to think of a topic so that the silence that was dawning on them ever since Bruce held his hand would stop. 

“We should do this again sometime, Barry.” Bruce said when they were inside the car. Bruce kept on changing the channel on his car’s radio but finally settled when he plugged his phone from the car’s radio and put it into shuffle. As expected, the voice of Bob Marley filled the silence from the car and Barry had to look away from Bruce because he doesn’t want the Doctor to know what effect he has over him.

“S-sure.” He manage to reply.

“So I was wondering… I’d like to help with your father’s case.” Bruce trailed off and Barry’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Why?” Barry questioned

“Why not?” Bruce barked right back and Barry thought of a witty reply but can't think of one.

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“Then bother me for the rest of my life, I don’t care. I have a friend who is one of the best lawyers here in the city and I’m sure I can arrange a meeting for you two.”  
Barry knows that Bruce kept talking but he honestly stopped paying attention when Bruce said that he doesn’t care if he bothers his life. 

“So what do you say?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He suddenly ask and Bruce omitted a chuckle.

“Because you deserve it? Because you’re something else? I don’t know, do I really need to answer that question?”

Barry shook his head and gave Bruce a kind smile.  
“I appreciate it, thanks.”

Bruce nodded at him

Another Bob Marley song started but this one was different from his other songs. Barry likes the tone and he found himself nodding his head which made Bruce laugh.

“How about we exchange some music?” He suggested and Bruce agreed while reaching out and grasping his hand. He looked at Bruce who gave him a grin before squeezing his hand.

There was something about this night that made Barry be fonder of Bruce. The way the older man laughed at his corny jokes and how he will throw his head back as Bruce closes his eyes while laughing is enough to make Barry feel warm and giddy inside.  
He adores him as much as a soul adores another soul. 

 

“Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I’m feeling?” Bob Marley’s voice belted out as they both drive in silence, both seemed to enjoy each other’s presence. 

 

Barry is lost in his own thoughts just as much as Bruce is. Both were thinking about what they were feeling at the exact moment. 

 

“I want to know, want to know, want to know, now.” Bob Marley continue to sang 

 

It struck to both of them like lighting and it was like an epiphany.

They were falling for each other. Was it love? Both dared not to think if it is because Bruce doesn’t believe in destiny while Barry know that fate was always against him but, just this once they both decided to let things happen and follow the flow. 

 

“I got to know, got to know, got know now.” As Bob Marley’s thick Jamaican voice echoed through Bruce’s car and how he gently place a kiss on the back of Barry’s hand

 

 

They knew what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the flow of the story was rushed sooo idk but hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
